


Fantasy

by ghoullly, thatpinkgentleman



Series: 2Dace RP Adaptations w/ Ghoullly [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Falling In Love, First Time, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Love Confessions, M/M, Penis Size, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Fantasy, ace is hung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoullly/pseuds/ghoullly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatpinkgentleman/pseuds/thatpinkgentleman
Summary: When Ace and 2D find themselves alone together for the first time, Ace's teenage fantasies accidentally come to light.(RP adaptation/Collab with Ghoully)





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, the time has come to unleash this on the world... I'd like to stop and thank Ghoullly on this one- For reaching out to do an RP with me in the first place, for befriending me, and for making me feel really welcome in this community. Without her, this fic wouldn't even exist! She's the Ace to my Stu- Literally in this case (she is the most wonderful Ace, might I add), but also figuratively. Ghoul, you truly are such a special friend to me! Thank you for all your hard work!
> 
> Anyways, this is first of many of our RP adaptations, I hope you enjoy it as much as we do! Once more for clarification- 2D's parts were written by me, and Ghoul wrote Ace's. My apologies for any grammar/formatting mistakes... This shit was LITERALLY 40 pages long and there are bound to be a few. I am very proud of what we've made together, and I hope you all enjoy it as well! Be sure to follow for more 2Dace content in the future. Thank you for reading!

It had been but only a few weeks since the band had had to call in their replacement bassist, Ace, to step in. Everyone was still adjusting to having him around the house. It wasn't that he was a bad person necessarily, it was more that beyond what they had seen of him on television, tabloids, and interviews, they really didn't know him all that well. He seemed like a nice enough guy from what they could tell. He was rather laid back, and a bit more friendly and easy-going than his predecessor. But they had spent nearly 20 years with Murdoc around, and not even a month with Ace- There was bound to be some awkwardness and uncertainty to how they felt about him. It would take time to adjust to the change, but they were more than happy to have him as the newest member of Gorillaz. And to show their appreciation, once things settled down a bit with their situation at that time, they decided to throw him a bit of a welcome party  _ their  _ way.

And it was all Noodle's idea- She had noticed how stressed everyone had been in dealing with the Murdoc dilemma over the past few weeks, and she thought that everyone could use a break. Even if it was just for a night, it was better than nothing. And it would also give them time to get to know their newest member a bit better. She knew him more than Russell and 2D- She had met him a few times at different events and whatnot, but they certainly weren't close. So she planned a night out on the town for she and her bandmates- Complete with all of the luxurious and expensive establishments and activities that were nearby. Everybody seemed to be on board with the idea, and so, she made all their reservations and plans official for that upcoming Friday evening.

Ace himself was thrilled to meet the people he had looked up to for so long, but he was also incredibly nervous; that came with the territory. He’d taken the care to hole himself up in his room— Which was just Murdoc’s room, no less—To make sure that he looked perfect. Sure, it was just his bandmates, but he felt like tonight was the first time he’d really _get to know_ them, so first impressions were important. He shaved his face, cautious not to nick himself, and threw on the nicest suit he had, greasing back his hair and more or less giving himself a mental pep talk in the mirror. What exactly _was_ a Gorillaz-style welcome party...? Murdoc wasn’t the one planning it, so he assumed it wouldn’t be as dangerous as he’d thought.   
  
He, of course, had read about them in the media as well; he’d read that Noodle had a tendency to be a bit of a diva at times, and that Russel got easily upset on the days where the ghosts in between his ears became a little loud. 2D he’d read up on more-so than the others... And for that, he had his... Reasons. Even thinking about all of the magazines he’d owned throughout the years that interviewed the singer or had his pictures inside made his cheeks flush a darker green. The fact that they’d even met seemed surreal, but it was joining the band that was the icing on the cake. He felt privileged to share the same space as the singer. 

He had first discovered Gorillaz when they first debuted, and that also conveniently was when Ace had discovered that he was bisexual; ever since he’d laid eyes on 2D at one of their smaller concerts at the start of their career, he’d fallen head first. Of course, he couldn’t let him know that—No way in hell; he’d freak him out!— So he swallowed his heart and focused on fixing the few bits of stray stubble that lingered on his cheeks.

Only a few moments later, 2D himself had found himself coming upstairs to retrieve their bassist from his room. Noodle had been pestering him for the past fifteen minutes, complaining on and on about how he was going to make them late for their first reservation. He volunteered to grab him and (try his best to) get him out the door finally. He felt a bit anxious for the night ahead- All of this bullshit with Murdoc's prison sentence right as they had begun work on a new album, plus having to replace him immediately with a stranger more or less was weighing on his mind more than he'd like to admit. He didn't want to feel distrusting towards Ace- He seemed charming- At least, he did on TV all those years ago. They had only spoken a few times since he had arrived, which he worried may have made a bad impression on their newest member. And although he couldn't help but feel wary of having one of Murdoc's supposed friends around, he was going to try his best for everyone's sake to push that aside and have a good time together. 

  
As he reached the door to Murdoc's- Ace's room now, he had to remind himself- He gently knocked against it, before twisting the doorknob to crack it open just a bit. He felt his heart start to uncomfortably race as he stepped inside the room. Noticing the light was on in the bathroom, he walked over, peering inside to see Ace all cleaned up- Dressed in an expensive looking tux, freshly shaven, hair perfectly styled.   
"Wow, lookin' good, Ace," He sheepishly grinned as he looked the man up and down.

Ace flinched and whirled around, eyes blown wide and his cheeks immediately burning. He gave him a sheepish grin, trying to shake off the nerves. 

  
“Thanks, ‘D,” he replied, cleaning everything up that he had scattered on the bathroom floor. It was nice that Murdoc had taken the master bedroom because the bathroom was easy to get to. He didn’t think any of the other rooms had their own bathrooms.  
He mustered up the courage to check 2D out too, smiling so his one tooth caught on his lower lip. “You ain’t lookin’ too shabby yourself.”

2D blinked, nervously smoothing the wrinkles from his shirt as he moved his gaze to his own outfit, blushing slightly "O-Oh, thank you!"  
  
He didn't know why, but he felt particularly nervous around him at that moment. Part of it was due to the fact that they were in Murdoc's old room, which would obviously bring back some unpleasant memories. But for the most part, he didn't know why. Everytime he came near Ace, he just felt so unnaturally jittery, it was driving him mad. All he did was compliment him- Why did it make him feel like that?   
  
After realizing he had been silent for the past few moments, he finally spoke up again.   
  
"Noods and Russ are waiting for you downstairs, just thought I'd let you know before she comes up here n' gets you herself. She ain't the nicest when she's mad and I didn't want her to scare you off, so I came up myself. Hope you don't mind."

Ace just stared for a moment before nodding, pulling himself back into the moment. “O-...Oh. Alright. Uh, I was just finishin’ up anyways; I’ll follow you down.”  
  
He shoved all of his supplies into the cabinets where they could fit and hurriedly slipped his shoes on. They weren’t anything special; just old things he had bought years ago for dressy occasions that he still fit into. 2D looked like he had both put effort into his outfit while thinking none of it. It just fit so well together in his natural sense of style that everything looked right. He followed after the singer down the stairs, catching notes of his cologne. He smelled sweet but musky. Ace’s heart thumped against his rib cage when he realized he was focusing too hard on that one tiny detail. He cursed himself. All he had to be was normal... why was he having such trouble?

  
They emerged downstairs, Ace nervously toying with the hem of his pants. “So, where exactly are we goin’?” Ace asked, smile on his face, “I don’t think any of yous ever happened to say. Or, am I not supposed to know...?”

Noodle and Russell stood downstairs by the door, the younger girl pacing around impatiently.  
  
"Well, Ace, we're _supposed_ to have reservations at our favorite club, but we were _supposed_ to leave ten minutes ago, so if we don't leave now, who knows if they'll even keep us on for it." She complained.  
  
2D and Russell exchanged a knowing glance- They had dealt with Noodle's fits like these for ages- It was nothing new to them,, but they worried that she would ruin the mood for Ace (even if it was her idea to go out in the first place).  
  
"S-Sorry Noods, Ace was just finishin' up his shave. We're all ready now though!" 2D smiled as he glanced over all of his bandmates, attempting to lighten the mood.  
  
"And we'll go get the car," Russell added, putting a hand over Noodle's shoulder as he whisked her away. As soon as they were out of sight, 2D turned over to Ace, nervously fighting with his hands.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that... Like I said, she ain't the happiest camper sometimes... But she'll get better once we get there, don't worry! We'll have a good time tonight, I'm sure of it."

Ace bit the inside of his cheek, not looking too convinced. Instead, he tried to change the subject a bit, trying not to act too stiff and awkward. “Clubbin’, huh? That’ll be interestin’. I’m sure you guys know how to party.” He gestured towards the door, an arm behind him. “After you, Stu.”

The two men followed their fellow bandmates out to their car, and headed off into the night. It was only a matter of time until the mood lightened. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, chatting as if they were old friends, cutting up. Ace seemed to be getting along with everyone swimmingly, at least, 2D thought so. It wasn't like this when Murdoc was around. It was nice, for a change. And yet he still couldn't shake that strange, fluttery feeling in his chest whenever he would look over at Ace. He felt so nervous to be around him, it was eating him alive. But once again, he tried his best to not make that apparent to anybody else.   
  


  
The night ended up being a success in the eyes of the band. They had stayed out all evening at their favorite club- Popping bottles of the finest champagnes for their new friend, learning more about him, and finally getting their minds off of the stress of the past few weeks. Everyone had enjoyed themselves, and they hoped that there would be more nights like these in the days and months to come. It was around the wee hours of the morning when they arrived back at the spirit house, everyone slightly tipsy and slightly exhausted. Noodle and Russell had decided to retire for the night, bidding their farewells before heading upstairs. And that left 2D, alone, with Ace.   
  
He tried to think of something to say, something to do to escape that strange feeling he kept having- And quick. The night was far from over- He had no plans of going to bed, not anytime soon at least. And he didn't want to seem rude, leaving Ace all by himself. So he supposed it wouldn't hurt to ask...  
  
"S-Say, Ace," He paused to exhale, working up the courage to get his words out, "Would you maybe like to come up to my room for a bit?"

Ace’s mind was a bit fogged still from all of the loud music and the food and the drinks that he hadn’t heard him at first. He turned to look at him, the tips of his ears and the apples of his cheeks warm with the buzz. He knew it was in his contract that he wasn’t allowed to drink, but they’d been incredibly careful to make sure that nobody had seen them so Ace would be able to enjoy himself too. It was actually super sweet.  
  
A smile spread to his face, nodding, pulling at his pants hem again. “Sure, ‘D,” he nodded, following after the singer as he went upstairs. The booze on his brain made his movements a bit sluggish, but otherwise he felt wide awake. His nerves had been shaken off over the course of the night; it was slow, but he was beginning to warm up to his bandmates.   
  
“D’y’ just wanna hang out?” Ace asked, trying not to let his eyes trail down to the singer’s ass as he followed. He shouldn’t still lust after him; he knew better. But his body was _gorgeous_ even in his 40s, and no matter how hard he tried to fight it, Ace came to terms that the nearly-lifelong crush was going to remain.

"Yeah, that's fine..." 2D muttered, leading him up to his room. He looked back, smiling a bit, only to notice that Ace was staring at him right back. Or rather, staring at his ass, his legs... His face heated up as he looked away. Surely he was imagining things. But oddly enough, a little part of him didn't mind the thought.  
  
He had been watching Ace all evening. He had been loosening up a bit with the alcohol they had given him, acting a bit more relaxed than usual, and he felt like he got to see the _true_ Ace. And the way he spoke, the way he carried himself, his confidence, his personality... His body... There was something about him that made 2D wonder if that anxiety he had felt before was maybe something entirely different. But he pushed his thoughts down- He shouldn't be thinking that way about him. It was wrong of him.  
  
Soon enough, they reached the door to 2D's room, and he led him in. The floors were a mess, with sheet music- Some empty, some filled in, some messed up- Scattered all around. His bed was unmade, with his Casio sitting atop it. He stopped in the doorway, suddenly realizing that he never really invited anyone up to his room. He scrambled about anxiously, trying to clean the best he could for his guest.  
  
"Sorry 'bout the mess, you can sit on the bed if you'd like," He said, scooping up piles of papers off the floor, "It won't take me but a minute.”

Ace laughed a little, bringing a hand to his mouth as 2D rushed to clean the mess. “Stu, it’s fine; Really.” 

His eyes trailed right back down where they were before and he caught himself, forcing himself to rub his eyes. God, if he scared him off, he wouldn’t know what to do with himself. But he was so distracting; his pants were so tight on his thighs to make up for how nice his ass was. When he moved, it was impossible to notice anything else.  
  
At least it was impossible if that was your celebrity crush you were talking about.  
  
Ace sat down on the bed, looking around. The walls were written on childishly, but if he looked closer, he saw they were lyrics and poems. A smile tweaked the corners of Ace’s mouth. “Ever the songwriter, huh?”

He glanced over, watching Ace read over what he had written around the walls surrounding his bed, his face heating up. "O-Oh yeah! I've been writing a lot more too, you know, for the new album and all!"  
  
He continued to pick up piles of various messes around his room, not actually cleaning up, but rather shoving them anywhere he could find that didn't have anything atop of it or inside of it to try to make it less junky. Eventually he finished his work (or at least he figured it looked a bit better than it did when they had came in), but moved over to his bed, sliding his keyboard back underneath it before he climbed on top to join Ace.  
  
"I've been working really hard on it, haven't really been doing anything else /besides/ work on it," he nervously chuckled as he muttered on, "But I think it's going to be good. I've never really written a full album by myself, but I'm... I'm really proud of it. And I hope you all like it as much as I do, all of you. The rest of the band, the fans..."  
  
He glanced over at Ace once more, that nervous sensation back once again as he realized that this was the closest he'd ever been to their new bassist. They sat only a few inches apart, and with that little distance between them, 2D began to notice every little detail about his face. His sharp cheekbones, his perfect jaw, how even though he had shaved that night, you could still see the slightest bit of black stubble that dared to grow back quickly. He noticed tiny, faded scars on his face, his thin lips, how thick and full his eyelashes were... His eyes... Something about those pinkish-red eyes of his made his heart stop.  The man was so... Gorgeous. He couldn't believe he just now noticed that fact. His heart began to soften as he stared at him, admiring his handsome looks.  
Ace nodded in acknowledgement of him talking, but he had admittedly been more absorbed into taking in his surroundings. 2D’s Casio was the one he had pushed underneath the bed, but he still had a few more keyboards around the room in places; some Yamaha, some Kawai, and a few other Casios. It was charming to Ace—his room almost seemed childish, but it was incredibly cute.

  
"Y'know, Ace," He found his hand idly making its way over to rest atop Ace's affectionately, lightly grinning as he spoke, "We really are happy to have you here. I-I know it hasn't been easy the past few weeks, but we're glad you stepped in. So... Thank you for that...."

  
Ace froze. His eyes flicked down to the hand on his and he struggled to hide his surprise and his greening cheeks. “I... Um... Thank you, ‘D,” he managed, gathering the courage to look his celebrity crush in the eye, “That really means a lot. I get a ‘lil nervous sometimes, thinkin’ m-maybe I... wasn’t cut out for this; Wonderin’ if I was doin’ an alright job.”  
  
He felt his pulse pound against his neck when he could’ve _sworn_ 2D was looking him up and down. He prayed his hand wasn’t getting clammy against his. 2D was still just as cute as he was back in his heyday. His face wasn’t as full as it used to be, but the change in structure fit well with his missing teeth. His little button nose paired with the apples of his cheeks when he smiled made him look a bit younger than he was. And his eyes were full of blood, which would be off-putting to most, but up close you could see the red where his pupils really were— and he was looking right into Ace.

"Heh, yeah... It's all good..." He mumbled awkwardly, admittedly not paying attention to a word he was saying. 

Not because he didn't care, not because he didn't want to listen, but because he was now so absorbed in admiring the new bassist's looks. He quickly snapped himself out of it, immediately averting his eyes downwards and into his lap. God, he was making such a fucking fool of himself in front of him.  
  
"It's kinda weird seein' you up close and personal like this." He stated- A quick save, so he thought.  
  
"I'm just used to seein' you in shows and stuff... When Noodle was little and I'd have to watch over her, I'd usually just plop her down in front of the telly and we'd watch your old shows together. 'Suppose you just look a lot different? N-Not in a bad way, you just..."  
  
He grinned down at his lap, despite trying his best to not let it show. "You aged well."  
  
Perhaps it _wasn't_ such a good save after all, if he was going to go and blow it like that. He couldn't bare to look him in the eyes again though, worried that if he did, he might do something brash, something stupid. Like, well... Kiss him, maybe? He didn't know what was coming over him all of a sudden. These were the sorts of feelings he hadn't thought about in years, not since Paula at least. He had found plenty of people attractive over the years, he had slept around a good bit in his lifetime, but having genuine feelings towards another was a foreign concept to him. Usually he would be afraid, push it all aside and forget about it. But there was something about Ace, being there in his room, only a few inches away from him that made it seem like that was going to be an impossible thing to do- In fact, he didn't _want_ to reject his feelings, and that was the most confusing part of all.

Ace was caught off guard, and this time around, it was impossible to hide the color rushing to his cheeks. Butterflies fluttered in his throat, subconsciously biting his lip.  
“O-Oh! Um... thank you,” Ace grinned, unable to hide his flattery, “Means a lot, comin’ from such a sex symbol like yourself.”  
  
Wait—what if that wasn’t what 2D meant? Why had he said that? Oh Jesus, oh God, why did his stupid ass mouth have to ruin EVERYTHING—  
  
“—I m-mean, I used to watch you guys a lot, saw you in concert, yeah? And the g-girls, they’d be screamin’, and you’d like... Move your hips and lick your lips and run a hand through your hair and they’d go crazy—“ He just felt the words slipping through his lips like water, and he blew his eyes wide, realizing the things he was saying. He averted his gaze and shook his head. 

“Uh—! I read about that a lot! Yeah! And how Murdoc a-always called you the pretty boy, and—and—!”  
  
He was done for. The alcohol numbed his brain and gave him complete loss of control of what he said. And to top things off, he felt himself twitch at the thought of all of those things. Tears threatened to prick at his eyes, but he held them back. He couldn’t believe the things he was saying, but they were all true; he had just taken extra care into noticing the things he did onstage. A little _too_ much care

Upon hearing Ace's words, 2D's cheeks flushed, and wide grin forming on his lips. The poor thing, he looked just as embarrassed and shy as he had been feeling that evening. At least it wasn't just him...  
  
"Aw, Ace, you mean that?" He laughed, his cheeks warm and rosy.  
  
"That's rather sweet, actually. Didn't know I was considered a sex symbol... You're one to talk, Copular."  
  
He felt his heart pounding, wondering if maybe the other man was feeling the same. Maybe he was simply overthinking what he had said, maybe he wasn't trying to flirt, per-se.... But he couldn't help but flirt back, even if he was awkward in the way that he did it. If he acted put off, he could just brush it off as a joke, right? Simply say that he was teasing him. There was surely no way in hell that he could mean it seriously, but he could dream, he supposed.

Ace’s heart nearly stopped. His expression fell and he tried not to look too pleasantly surprised, pulling his hands to his lap.  
  
“Really...?” His voice was breathy, half from the booze and half from disbelief. “I... yeah. I mean that, Stu. Do... Do you...?”  
  
This entire situation seemed surreal. Of course the guy was a sex symbol. How couldn’t he be? He was perfect in every way; body included. Hell, even the way 2D moved as they spoke was turning him on and he wasn’t even trying. Ace felt like a pervert. Instead of trying to say or do anything else that would trap him or make him look like an idiot even more, he chose to wait to see what 2D did. He was terrified of weirding him out. He prayed the crush wasn’t obvious.

2D blinked, stunned a bit by hearing his first name. It was such a rare thing to be called, but it made his heart burst to hear it come from Ace's mouth.  He called him Stu- Even if it was a shortened nickname, it meant the world to him.  
  
That sealed the deal on his feelings, he supposed.  
  
He took a deep breath, swallowing his pride and forcing his anxious jitters out. He wasn't sure what was coming over him, but he couldn't help himself... Even if he hadn't felt these things in nearly 20 years and he wasn't sure if it was the _right_ thing to do, he couldn't care less. He had to act on his feelings, take the risk.  
  
"Y-Yeah," He spoke quietly, a little louder than a whisper, "I really do mean it..."  
  
2D then took a moment of hesitation before gently gliding his hands up to ever so slightly stroke at Ace's thigh. He hoped the touch wouldn't be off-putting, or possibly ruin what little chance he had with him. But he wanted to be close to Ace more than anything at that moment, he wanted to touch him... He wanted Ace.

Instantly, Ace felt electricity run through his body, and he involuntarily hitched his breath, putting a hand over his mouth. Carefully, he shakily put a hand over top of 2D’s, taking shallow breaths. He felt himself immediately growing hard; this had to be a dream. He was in his room right now, dreaming of this, and would wake up right when things got good only to find out it was a new day.   
  
He looked at the singer, cheeks blazing and his expression surprised. “Stu, what are you...?”   
  
All of the things he had imagined over the years began to play through his head. All of the dirty fantasies he held close to him bubbled up to the surface. He began to visualize the different positions, different toys, sloppy kisses and sticky messes...  
  
_Oh fuck,_ He thought, shifting his legs a little so his hard on wasn’t quite as visible, _I’m pretty much shot now._

"Ace, I... I don't know what's coming over me, but this whole night I've just... Felt something whenever I'm with you. And I don't know what it is, but-"  
  
He paused, looking up at him. He bit his lip, using his free hand to come up and pet the sides of the other man's face. Being this affectionate felt odd in some ways, yet it also felt so natural and comfortable to be touching Ace like this.  
  
" _I really want you, Ace. I can't help it_."  
  
2D moved in towards his face, softly placing a quick kiss on his lips before moving back a bit to catch his breath. He closed his eyes tightly, feeling hot all over both with lust and embarrassment that he had gone and done something like that with their new bassist- Their new bassist who was under /strict/ contract, to make matters even worse. There was so much guilt fogging up his mind, but once again- He simply couldn't resist it. Something about him just drove him mad.

  
Ace leane into the quick kiss, disappointed when the singer pulled back. The touch of his hand still lingered on his cheek, and he reached up to touch where it had been.   
  
This wasn’t real. It couldn’t be. It was too good to be true.

  
"Y-You can tell me to fuck off if you want, but I... I'm being honest, I truly am. I want you." 2D spoke low, nearly whispering.

  
“Stu, babe, look at me,” Ace said gently, but there was a gruff tone to his voice.

He put his hand underneath 2D’s chin and nudged it up, getting the singer to look him in the face. “I’ve wanted you for so long. If you ain’t kiddin’ then neither am I.”  
  
The bassist looked his singer in the eye, courage overcoming him a bit (though it likely was just a bad mix of adrenaline and alcohol). “I’ve dreamt about this for so long, Stu. For decades. I’ve wanted you for years. N-None of this seems real, sugar, but even if ya’ messin’ wit’ me, I want you to know that I mean it, ‘kay?”  
  
His heart could’ve beat out of his chest. He swallowed hard, no idea what to expect next, but he held his gaze firmly to let him know he was serious.

2D's heart warmed, feeling tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He must've meant it, he could tell how serious he was by the way he spoke. He looked at him so lovingly and gently when he talked, it was absolutely mesmerising. At that moment, still a bit choked up, he leaned against the palm of his hand, nodding into it. He felt crazy thinking it so soon, but was this what love felt like?  
  
After taking a few moments to collect himself, he closed the space between them once more, kissing him with a longing, passionate urge. He carefully pressed his body closer to his, leaning him back against the piles of fluffy pillows that rested on the headboard of the bed they sat on. He broke the kiss finally with a long sigh, his body feeling feverishly hot and shaky from all the sudden body contact.   
  
"Ace Copular... If you'll have me for tonight, then consider me yours."  2D whispered, his own words sending a shiver down his body.   
  
He didn't intend to sound that needy, but there wasn't much else he could think to say. The mix of alcohol, brain damage, and pure, unfiltered lust he was feeling right now fogged his mind. He couldn't care less though- He had made up his mind now on what he wanted, and there was no turning back on his feelings anymore.

Ace looked 2D up and down from where he was, his lips buzzing from the kiss still. The singer trembled above him, but he knew that Stu was just as serious as he was. He nodded in response, feeling drugged up by lust, and ran his hands through the singer’s hair. Ace pulled their lips together again, moving passionately against him. He felt his hips buck up and rub against the singer’s.  
  
He was nearly fully erect now, straining the front of his pants, but he didn’t care. 2D was putting himself out for him, so he would do the same.  
  
“Stu...” he breathed within the kiss, hungry and heavy, “I’ve fantasized about you so much... So pretty...”   
  
A hand slid down from where it was tangled in his hair, tracing down the singer’s spine as they moved, and came down to take a handful of Stu’s ass. Ace groaned against his lips, squeezing tighter.  
  
“Such a hot fuckin’ ass... You have no idea how many dirty things I’ve wanted to do to this pretty thing...” Ace felt himself grow more and more confident in the moment; in turn, that meant he was going to tread further and further into dominant territory.   
  
Not that 2D seemed like he would mind it.

2D moaned at the sudden touch, this was all too much for him. The feeling of Ace kneading his ass, the feeling of their erections rubbing together through multiple layers of fabric, the feeling of Ace's sharp teeth rubbing against his open mouth when they kissed... Not to mention hearing this absolutely gorgeous man dirty talk him like this  It was absolutely intoxicating, he ate up all the special attention he was getting.  
  
"Tell me more..." He begged, moving his hands down to work on removing the clothing on Ace's top half.  
  
First went the his jacket, then his dress shirt, exposing his bare chest and stomach. The man beneath him had a toned physique, but had also gotten visibly softer around the edges with age. 2D found his body type adorable. Breaking away from the man's lips, he made his way downwards to begin kissing and sucking at his jaw, then his neck. He used his hands to caress a his pecs, his abdomen, petting at skin through layers of thick, black hairs that lay scattered about his body.

Ace fully welcomed the undressing, arching his back when 2D’s hands caressed him. He licked his lips, running his hands up underneath 2D’s shirt and lightly scratching at his back with his nails.  
  
“I touched myself at the thought of you doing so many dirty things,” He admitted, pressing sloppy kisses into the singer’s cheek and moving to slip 2D’s jacket off of his shoulders. “I’d get off at the thought of seeing your sexy ass body completely undressed for me. _Just_ for me.”  
  
He took off Stu’s jacket and tossed it to the floor, focusing in on his now-exposed neck and where the dress shirt underneath had been unbuttoned a few from the top. He pulled 2D down and licked and bit and sucked at the tender pale skin there, making his mark.  
  
“I‘ve wanted you to be mine forever, darlin’,” he moaned into his neck, 2D’s hands on his body sending sparks right down to his crotch, “Touch me, baby, touch me, please.”

“Fuck..." 2D whined.

 

The feeling of Ace's sharp teeth biting into his skin only made him grow hotter all over. He wasn't used to this sort of attention, but he felt like he couldn't get enough of it. He had been told plenty of times that people found him sexy and whatnot, but coming from Ace, it felt like a dream. There was something about the way he spoke about him, or maybe the way he looked at him, or even the way he touched him... He wasn't sure when, how, or why he began falling for him this hard, but he didn't think he ever wanted to go back. This feeling was like heaven.  
  
2D obliged to the man's wishes, and continued to stroke his hands all over his torso, giving him heavy pets and caresses along the way. One of his hands eventually snaked its way down a bit further, gliding down his abdomen until it came to rest against his inner thigh. He absentmindedly petted the area, although still clothed, while he eyed something of bigger importance- The... Now that the really paid attention to it, large bulge in Ace's pants. He shuddered excitedly at the sight of it. Sure, he'd had plenty of flings with men on the side, but as far as he could remember, he'd never slept with anyone that huge.... He bit down on his lip, suppressing a grin as he moved his hand over not only an inch away from the man's thigh to slip his hand underneath both his pants and boxers.  
  
He palmed at his erection, softly gasping as he muttered under his breath, "Oh god, you really are huge..."

Ace sniggered, canine catching on his lower lip, and he spread his legs a bit wider to show himself off.  
  
“Yeah? You think so?” He ran his hands through the blue locks. “I pride myself a little.”  
  
He thrust upwards gently, pulling his arms above his head and turning it to the side, grinning into his shoulder. “I’d have wet dreams, y’know? Can’t tell you how many times I went to bed and woke up with a fuckin’ _mess_ because I’d dream about you... _Ungh_...”  
  
He couldn’t help himself; he snaked an arm down and popped his own button, feeling a bit of the pressure lifting. He moaned quietly, not able to look at the singer as he blushed deeper, putting a hand over his face.  
  
“I... A-ah... I would fuck your pretty little mouth ‘till you’d gag, then I’d pull you up onto my hips and you’d ride the fuck outta me...” He bucked up again, feeling himself become a bit vulnerable as he disclosed all of this information to the one he had wanted to tell the least. “Ugh... So hot...”

2D inhaled and exhaled shakily as Ace described his fantasies to him, slowly beginning to jerk him off. The more heavily he'd describe them, the hotter and tighter his pants would become. This was absolutely unreal- Having this beautiful, charming man come undone for him (and only him) like this. He continued listening until he got to the last part. His heart nearly skipped a beat hearing Ace talk about _exactly_ how he wanted to have him... He was so weak to this sort of dominant attitude in bed. And besides- Now he knew exactly the thing to do to bring him to his knees.  
  
"Y-You wanna fuck my mouth, yeah...?" He asked, pulling his hand out of Ace's pants.  
  
2D wasted no time in using his hands to fully free the man of his bottom clothing, pulling them down until they reached his ankles. He once again eyed Ace's now unclothed member, sheepishly smiling as he lightly licked his lips. He moved one of his hands to cover the back of Ace's that held a steady grip on his mess of blue hair, rubbing the back of it sweetly.  
  
"Would you care to show me?"

Ace felt his cock immediately throb at the suggestion, the air cool on the hot organ. He pulled himself closer to the headboard, lightly tugging on 2D’s hair to signal for him to move up too. He spread his legs and propped himself up on his elbows. He kicked his pants off clumsily and nudged them off of the bed, stroking himself a bit as he made eye contact with the singer.  
  
“Not ‘til... You’re undressed, too,” he breathed, reaching out and popping the buttons of Stu’s shirt all the way down his chest to his pelvis. 

He slid his hands onto the singer’s shoulders and pushed the shirt off to the sides, letting the material slip gracefully off of his skin and around his hips. Ace grinned at the sight of 2D’s erection against his pants and took his time undoing the button and unzipping them, palming the bulge. Satisfaction lit the flame in his lower belly when he felt the singer buck into his hand, silently begging for more contact, garnering a laugh out of the actor. So, so hot. But so, so cute.  
  
He tugged the pants past the man’s hips all the way down until he could pull them off, doing the same with his briefs. He pumped himself a bit at the sight of 2D out in the open like that now, dripping with precum. This couldn’t be real… Yet it was.   
  
Ace let out a low growl as he tangled his hand in Stu’s hair, shoving him down to his cock. When he felt the warm wetness around him, he let out a moan, pushing and pulling slowly to establish some sort of rhythm. He squirmed a bit, torturing himself with the pace, but as horny as he was he didn’t want to hurt the singer. He figured 2D would take more and more once he became used to it.

2D moaned, his mouth suddenly completely full. The huge organ in his mouth made him feel like his cheeks were going to split open, even with just the tip inside. He tried to adjust his breathing properly before Ace used his hand to push his head further down.  
  
Despite the fact that he had complete control over him at that moment, 2D noticed that Ace was still ever so gentle and caring with the way he touched him- He was careful to not push down too hard, or to tug on his hair to forcefully, or do anything that would potentially cause him pain. It was so sweet, he thought, how he truly seemed to care for his well-being.

Ace bucked up and groaned as he was sucked off. The spongy feeling of the singer’s tongue on his shaft was pure bliss— He moaned Stu’s name as he pushed down on his head some more.   
  
“Fuck yeah, Stu,” Ace threw his head back, the wet noises of the man on his dick so erotic they sounded like they belonged in a porno. Maybe they’d have to do that next; that’d be something hot to crank himself to once he was back home.  
  
Ace’s belly coiled a bit more- He picked up his thrusts and looked down at the singer. He had his eyes closed as he sucked, his cheeks hollow and his lips swollen and red.   
  
An instant shot of pleasure shocked his member and the bassist groaned.  
  
“Fuck, baby, come on, so fuckin’ sexy, suckin’ my cock like a whore...”

Ace began to pick up the pace by just a bit, rocking in and out of his mouth steadily as 2D took more and more of him in. He tried his best to keep up, as well as use his mouth to pleasure him simultaneously. He let his tongue caress the cock in his mouth, gliding up and down with the pace of Ace's thrusts. But as he continued fucking his mouth harder, with a quickening pace, he gave up on trying to give him a proper blowjob. He glanced up at him with half-lidded, black eyes, that soon fluttered shut as he completely gave in to Ace's desires.  
  
With his mouth watering, a bit of excess saliva pooling out of his mouth and onto his chin, he pushed himself as far back as he could on his cock. 2D whimpered, feeling the heat filling up in his stomach as he swallowed more and more of his length. He could barely get him halfway in before feeling like he was going to choke- It seemed like deepthroating him would be nearly impossible... But he was up for the challenge.  
  
As 2D swallowed as much of him as he could, Ace suddenly became beside himself, letting out a growl. Before he could even realize what he was doing, he wedged a hand in the blue hair and forced his head down the rest of the way, one of his darkest fantasies playing out.  
  
“Come on, come on, come on, baby, take it, take it, take it.” He hissed through his teeth and pushed his hips up even farther.

He heard 2D sputter and gag against the trail of hair that smattered down his belly and led to his dick, and he prayed he wouldn’t be mad at him; He kept the singer’s head in place, eyes rolling back as he focused on the tight feeling of Stu’s throat and the saliva that was getting everywhere.

“God— Fuck!” Ace cried out with a harsh thrust against the back of the singer’s throat, “Takin’ it so good, handsome. Keep it there, feels so good, f-feels so good...”

Being forced down on his cock caused 2D to whine, gagging as he tried his best to keep from choking on it. With anyone else he would have pulled away already, but something about seeing Ace this needy for him turned him on. So he let him keep his head steady in place, taking the opportunity to further pleasure him with his tongue, sucking and caressing every inch of him that he could. The praise he received from Ace only fed into his ego, making him want to pleasure him more, and more... Anything to hear those sexy groans of his, or to hear him dirty talk him even more. He couldn't get enough of it.  
  
After a few moments of doing his best to keep Ace's huge length steady in his mouth, he could no longer hold back from gagging on it. He ripped his mouth away, his mouth watering onto his swollen, pink lips. 2D was panting, shivering as he coughed. He certainly wasn't used to taking men into his mouth that were that big, but if he was being honest- He didn't think he ever wanted to go back. But not just with anyone... Just with Ace.   
  
2D gazed up at Ace, showing a tired smile. "S-Sorry, I'm still not really used to it..."

Ace’s face flushed, covering his mouth with his hands, almost reeling back a bit. “F-Fuck, I’m sorry, y’alright...? I got a little carried away...”

After catching his breath, 2D used one of his hands to grab onto his cock once more. This time he was slightly in control- He took his tip into his mouth, sucking slowly, gently at it teasingly, before pulling back once more. He idly used his hand to stroke him, the leftover saliva making him nice and slick.  
  
2D’s recovery was _amazing_ , and Ace threw his head back with a groan when he took control, the tease frustrating him sexually but turning him the hell on anyways. He let the singer control him for a moment, rolling his hips a bit. God, this was fucking amazing. He was even better than he thought he would be.   
  
And he’d spent a _lot_ of time thinking about it.

"But _fuck_ , lovely," 2D continued. Was it weird to be calling Ace, who he barely new, pet names? Or honestly, did he even care at this point?  
  
"You're so good... You're so good to me..." He practically moaned, leaning up to place a kiss on his hips.  
  
Ace ran a hand through his own hair, moaning as 2D kissed his hips. Every peck sent a shock through his bones. “Yeah?” 

He whined, biting down on his teeth and groaning. “Am I good? You’re so good. Feels so good.”   
  
If somebody had come up to him months ago— _Hell_ , even weeks ago—and told him that he would find himself inside of his celebrity crushes bedroom, he’d have laughed. If they had come up to him and told him that not only would he be in his bedroom, but he’d be fucking him on his own bed? Ace would’ve been in stitches.  
  
“This can’t be real,” Ace whimpered, the feeling of the singer’s tongue around his tip too good to be true, “I’m gonna wake— Ah... Up... As soon as this is o-over, and I’m gonna be in my bed and you’re gonna be in yo— Ah! —Yours... You’re too perfect to be real...”

2D grinned- How did Ace manage to be so alluring and yet so adorable at the same time? All this praise was making him feel way too special- He didn't even know he was worthy of all this. Ace seemed to have some sort of magic power over him, making him fall for him more and more with every moment they spent together.  
  
"Don't worry, it's all real... Very real... At least it feels real... Feels more real than anything I've ever done, at least." He muttered, realizing only after the words had left his mouth that maybe he was letting his feelings slip perhaps a bit too early.  
  
For god’s sake, he _hoped_ it was real. He hadn't felt this way in years- Or, well, maybe this was the first time he had ever felt this way. Never before in his life had sex excited him like this. Usually he just used it as a way to kill time, or to try to feel something at all. But this was different because there /was/ so much emotion to it- Emotions that he wasn't entirely sure of (or possibly that he was too afraid to admit to), but they were so strong, and so real. It felt so electric.   
  
After what seemed like forever, he finally brought his face back up to the other man's, pressing their lips together over and over again. He continued to jerk him off slowly and sensually as they made out, but admittedly, at that point, he was becoming painfully hard. 2D didn't mind submitting to Ace's desires, but he couldn't go on forever without being touched. At that moment, there was nothing more he desired than the man's touch on every inch of his body. And while he may not be the master at dirty talking (that title /surely/ went to Ace)...  
  
"Ace, love," 2D whispered between the sloppy kisses he placed on the other's mouth, "P-Please touch me... Touch me anywhere- Touch me everywhere- I need it. I need it so badly, Ace. I need you."

Ace moaned into their kiss, nodding feverishly, and reaching down to put his hands on the bony hips.  
  
“Lay down,” Ace ordered against the kiss, gently pushing 2D off of him and rolling on top, pinning the singer’s wrists against the mattress. 

He placed lustful kisses all along his jawbone and down his neck, trailing down to his chest. He flicked his tongue overtop Stu’s nipples, sucking gently onto the sensitive little buds. Smiling against his skin, Ace dug his nails into 2D’s side, carefully taking down his ribs. After focusing on one nipple long enough he moved to the other, barely biting down on the buds.  
  
_God_ , he was perfect. His body was gorgeous. Ace trailed his hand down to tease the man, running a finger along the insides of his thighs, purposely avoiding his penis.  
  
“Tell me what you want— Specifics, baby, c’mon.” Ace moved his lips down a bit and sucked a hickey right below the crest of 2D’s ribs, licking at the spot that slowly began to turn colors. 

“What are you into...? If we’re gonna tailor to my deepest, darkest fantasies, then we gotta pleasure you, too... Only fair... You deserve it, pretty.”

2D shuddered, arching his back at the feeling of Ace's mouth bruising his skin. It was just what he needed. He parted his legs gently as Ace stroked the sensitive skin that lay there. However, it still wasn't enough- He craved more.  
  
" _Fuck_ , Ace, I don't care what you do to me," He sighed- Was he really going to make him say it? He felt so dirty, but he supposed it was a bit too late for him to be thinking that.  
  
"I just... I want you inside of me. Please, god, Ace, I want you so bad- I'll do anything for it."  
  
2D nervously chuckled a bit, high off of pure ecstasy- Ace was really making him beg for him like a total whore, it was ridiculous. He couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth, but Ace _did_ ask him for his opinion, afterall...   
  
"D-Didn't you want me to ride you? Or somethin' like that? God, Ace, I will... Wouldn't even think twice about it. I'd do just about anything to have that huge dick of yours in me right about now."

Ace nearly laughed into 2D’s skin, pulling back so he could sit on his heels, looking down at the singer. “You sure? That sounds fuckin’ hot...” 

He reached down to idly pump himself, gnawing on his lip, “But we can’t just stretch you entirely open right off the bat.” 

Grinning, he popped a few of his fingers in his mouth and began to suck and lick, caressing the inside of 2D’s thigh with his free hand. “Tell me what you got, Stu. Lube; condoms? Anything you want me to use, grab ‘em.”

"O-oh, fuck, um, just one second-" He snickered, ever so gently pushing Ace off of him to lean over to his bedside table.   
  
He rummaged through the drawers. Much like his room, they were a mess. Everything he didn't feel like cleaning up or dealing with, he shoved in _that_ drawer, but he knew that he had to have _something_ in there... Ah!- There it was. He grabbed out a small bottle of lubricant and a (hopefully not damaged or expired) condom from the bottom of the drawer. 2D practically shoved them into Ace's arms, ready to get on with being fucked finally.

Ace grinned, taking the bottle of lube and popping the cap open without breaking eye contact. “You eager, baby? You want me to fuck you good?”   
  
The actor nudged 2D back and gently nudged his legs so he was laying spread eagle. He then grabbed underneath his knees and pulled him closer so the singer’s ass was in the air. Ace squeezed a bit of the lube onto the other man’s pucker, wincing when he saw 2D flinch at the temperature.  
  
“Sorry, sorry; It’s pro’lly a ‘lil cold, huh?”   
  
He massaged the entrance with his thumb, pushing up against it every once and a while to tease his partner. Ace drank in the way that Stu cried for him and rolled his hips; His boner ached terribly but he held himself off, knowing that he was about to get relief very, very soon. He felt himself twitch a bit as precum beaded on the head. Slowly, without giving any sort of indication, the actor pushed his middle finger in.

2d slapped his hand up against his mouth, covering up the loud moans he emitted. It had been a good while since he had been prepped like this, and he had almost gotten unfamiliarized with the sensation. But _fuck_ , it was amazing. He supposed then that all the rumors he heard were true- Bassists really did have strong fingers.  
  
"Mm, fuck," He rolled his hips against the other man, relaxing just a bit to the feeling, "Please, Ace, don't... Don't stop. Keep going, please..."

“You like that, huh?” Ace hooked his finger a bit into the upper walls and rubbed, trying to find his sweet spot. 

“How about this?” Easier than the first one, he slid his index in too, beginning to scissor his fingers to stretch the hole out some more. 

He moved down so his face was flush with 2D’s cock and he put his lips around the head, taking a bit of his length into his mouth. The bassist hollowed his cheeks and began to suck while he sought for Stu’s prostate, letting out moans whenever he felt him push against his lips.

With a sharp gasp, 2D cried out in pleasure. The doubled up stimulation was unbearably delicious. He panted, chest heaving up and down as he felt that white hot sensation boiling up in his stomach.  
  
"A-Ace..." He whimpered, grabbing a fistful of his black locks. 2D looked down at him, eyes glazed with lust, as he watched the man between his legs continue to pleasure him.  
  
Mewls and moans spilled out of 2D's mouth uncontrollably, despite his attempts to silence them. He instead popped two of his own fingers in his mouth, leaving them to hang loosely from his lips as he sucked on them gently. His stint with sucking off the bassist, albeit brief, had given him an oral fixation of sorts.  
  
He continued to gently rock himself back against Ace's fingers, desperately trying to create as much friction as possible. Ace's touch was intoxicating, he found himself wanting more and more with each second that passed. He just couldn't get enough of it- He found himself already hooked on this feeling that only Ace had given him. Wonderful... It was truly wonderful.

The bassist prodded at his mate’s entrance with a third finger, teasing and feeling out whether or not Stu could take it. The hand pulling on his roots tightened its grip as he licked a wet stripe up the stiff cock in his mouth. The taste was salty and musky at the same time; Ace didn’t mind. He licked up the precum that 2D was spilling, swallowing eagerly.  
  
He pushed his third finger in, spreading them out and holding the stretch. Ace drank up the way that 2D nearly screamed as he forced his fingers even wider, the bassist’s pupils dilating and his eyes rolling back at the pleasure of making his crush feel so good.  
  
After a while of scissoring and finger fucking him, Ace slid his hand out with a wet pop, pleased with how 2D remained stretched even though he no longer was full. He looked up at the singer, groaning at the sight of him sucking on his own fingers.  
  
“You all turned on, baby? Look at you— Suckin’ on them fingers like a little slut.” He climbed up so he could slide his tongue into the singer’s mouth, pulling his hand out by the wrist. It was sloppy and amazing, and they swapped spit and licked each other’s tongues for a short moment before Ace pulled away, moving back down.  
  
“One last thing I gotta do, Stu,” he explained, grabbing under the singer’s knees again and instead propping his legs on his shoulder, “Then I’ll fuck the shit outta you ‘til you see stars.”  
  
He buried his face in between 2D’s legs, kissing at the swollen pucker there, and after a moment of lapping and sucking, he ducked his tongue inside of the hole, licking at his walls.

2D's heart nearly stopped, overwhelmed by the intense sensation of the other man's tongue inside of him. His black eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head uncontrollably. He pulled at Ace's hair with an unintended amount of force, his nails digging into the palm of his hand.   
  
"Ace..." He breathlessly sighed, grinding his hips against the bassist's mouth.  
  
The feeling of Ace's tongue against his insides was nearly enough to make him completely burst; Although he still had to contain himself. It was hard to believe that it could get any better than this- Having someone pay such special attention to his body and his needs made him melt. And yet he knew that there was still so much more to come.  
  
He had to save be patient- Keep from jerking himself off and finishing right then and there (although, _god_ , a little part of him couldn't take waiting any longer). No... He knew he couldn't be content reaching orgasm unless it was while he had every inch of Ace's cock filling him up, pounding into him, hearing him moan just for him... He felt himself twitch at the thought, a smirk falling upon his lips.  
  
"Y-You're so good, Ace... So- mm- good to me..." He paused, trying to control his moans so he could properly speak.  
  
"Fuck, I can't- It's so fucking good... I don't think I could ever get tired of this. I want you so bad- I need you, love. I need you inside of me. _Now_." Admittedly, he felt a bit dirty letting those words slip his lips, but it was only the truth.

Ace kept going for a moment longer, figuring he could drag out the torture, but stopped before 2D could reach orgasm or become overstimulated. He gave a few final kisses to the singer’s hole before pulling back and wiping his mouth of saliva on the back of his hand.  
  
“Yeah?” Ace’s hair fell in his eyes. He bit his lip as he stroked himself, arching his back to show himself off. Usually he wasn’t very cocky, but when it came to his size he flipped a switch and became totally different.  
  
He watched himself get off, turned on by the wet noises being made, and he flicked his eyes up. The smirk he gave Stu was charmingly evil.  
  
“You want it?” His voice was gruff and gravelly. “You want this?”

Letting out a dissatisfied groan at the loss of stimulation, 2D fully let his grip on Ace's head loosen. He felt the heat in his stomach fall, his body weak, his nerves tingling. All so Ace could tease him like that- It was so unfair.  
  
But two could play at that game.  
  
He sat himself up gently, leaning over into the other man's chest. He made his way up, starting at his collarbone and ending by his ears, licking, sucking, and biting a trail all along his skin. And once he was but inches away from his face, the singer leaned in as close as he could, nibbling on his earlobe tenderly before pulling back to whisper to him.  
  
" _Can you just shut up and fuck me already?_ "  
  
He pulled back just far enough to look Ace in the eye, batting his blue lashes at him flirtatiously. "...Please?"

Oh,  _ now  _ he’d done it.   
  


Ace let out a growl of lust and popped the cap of the lube bottle open again, squeezing some directly on his dick as he began to pump feverishly. He laid back against the sheets and put his head on the pillows, spreading his legs wide and slapping his thigh. He held his massive cock in his hand— Held carefully upright—and ripped open the wrapper on the condom the man had handed him earlier. He then rolled it on, preparing himself thoroughly. He then tugged on Stu’s arm, pulling him backwards. The bassist hungrily prodded and tugged on 2D’s limbs until he was straddling Ace’s hips, facing him with his ass slightly up. The bassist quickly lined himself up with his mate’s hole and anticipated the absolute dream that was about to happen next.

  
“Sure, my pretty little sweet,” Ace licked his lips, “But only ‘cause you asked nicely.”  
  
Faster than he probably should’ve, Ace pushed in, quickly burying most of his cock into 2D’s asshole and leaving it there. He let out a moan; so warm and tight.

"O-Oh, oh God, Ace-" He whined, feeling Ace's huge length stretching him to his limit.   
  
2D sat on the other man's hips, completely full. He took a moment to adjust to his size, relaxing his muscles around him the best he could.  
  
"You're so fucking huge, sweets..."  
  
He tested the waters a bit- Gently grinding his hips against the other's, moaning at the sensation. He worried he wouldn't last long like this. Every nerve in his body was in sensitivity overload, every touch seemed more intense than he'd ever felt before.   
  
Once he felt his muscles had relaxed enough, he raised his hips before sliding back down onto Ace's cock. Moans slipped from his lips uncontrollably. He placed his hands on Ace's broad shoulders to support the weight of his shaky body as he rode him. 2D gripped onto them as he arched his back, continuing to pick up the pace of his movements. He gazed down at the man underneath him, his heart fluttering as he watched how Ace's face showed nothing but pure ecstasy. It was such a lovely, prideful feeling to know that he could bring so much pleasure to someone he truly care for.   
  
He bit down on his lip, grinning as he did. "It's good- It's so, so good. I love it... I love y-"  
  
2D shut himself up quickly, not wanting to put the other man off. Not while they had come this far, not while they were both so close to climax. He didn't know what was coming over him, and perhaps it was too soon to say... But in that moment, for the first time, he realized /exactly/ what feelings he was developing for the other man.

The bassist nearly froze, breathing heavily and flicking his gaze up to the man seated on his cock. His hands reached around the back of Stu and clamped onto his fat ass, kneading his fingers into the flesh there. Ace’s breath was shaky as he grunted and mewled, but he snaked a hand up 2D’s spine as he thrust up into him.  
  
“S-Stu... baby... Ugh... S-Say it again,” He ordered, drool beginning to slip down the corners of his mouth. “S-Say it, you sexy little whore. Lettin’ me fuck you so good. Lettin m-me pound the fuck outta your guts. You’re s-so tight, baby, so warm and tight... f-feels so good— _Oh!_ —Ugh, can’t even—Speak...”  
  
He felt his balls clench and unclench even though he wasn’t doing it himself. Sparks shot through his shaft as he quickened his pace and drank in the sound of his partner’s thick asscheeks slamming against his pelvis and his balls slapping upwards into the skin.  
  
“C-Co—Ah—Come on, Stu, baby, s-say it again... I heard it...” A few particularly good hip swirls from 2D stole a spew of moans from Ace’s lips, the bassist a bit loud. “S-Say it. Please. Y-You said it—In my f-fantasies— _Ugh_ —T-Too...”

2D cried out, the heat in his stomach was boiling up, threatening to spill over. Ace was far too skilled with this. The way he rocked his hips and pounded his insides... He was so close, he couldn't hold it in much longer. Hearing Ace's order, his stomach jumped, a bit of anxiety rushing throughout his body. He worried that it was too much too fast, but Ace _did_ ask, he supposed...  
  
"I-I love you, Ace. So much. So fucking much. You're so p-perfect for me- _Fuck_ \- I love everything about you, Ace. I love you... I-"  
  
2D felt his legs give out beneath him, too weak to hold himself up any longer. Instead he allowed Ace to continue fucking him from below, wrapping his arms around the other man's neck as he clung onto him for support. The underside of his cock rubbed against Ace's abdomen in that position, only causing his body to get closer to orgasm.  
  
"I'm so- I'm so close, p-please don't- Don't stop," He whimpered, out of breath.

Ace grew dizzy with overload, throwing his head back against the pillows. 

“Oh, Stu, baby,” he moaned into 2D’s neck, quickening his thrusts, “I love you too. Loved you for years. I love you.”  
  
His brain began to fog over as he felt his lower body begin to heat up with impending orgasm. He dug his nails into 2D’s back as he slammed into his prostate.   
  
“I ain’t gonna stop, S-Stu, come on,” he could barely get the words out because it felt like cotton was in his mouth, “Cum for me, baby. Cum all over me. I’ll get you there, promise; I’m close t-too…

2D gasped- Ace hit his prostate repeatedly, causing his orgasm to uncontrollably begin to wash over his body. He clenched himself around the other man's cock, practically screaming as he felt his nerves go white hot.   
  
"Ace- Ace- O-Oh god-"  
  
He mashed their lips together, moaning into his mouth as he finally climaxed. His semen covered both he and his partner's stomachs, smearing between them as Ace continued to rock in and out of him. 2D rode out his orgasm for as long as he could, breathlessly whispering against Ace's lips as he did.  
  
"I-I love you, I love you so fucking much... I love you, Ace... I love you..."   
  
2D continued to let Ace fuck him senseless, despite his whimpers of pain from the overstimulation. He couldn't even care less at that point- His heart was full of a love he didn't even know he could ever feel again- What more could he ever want?   
  
He kept himself clenched as tight as he could, intent on milking Ace's orgasm out of him as quick as possible. His heart was beating out of his chest, his whole body felt heavy and weightless all at the same time, and yet he couldn't let himself relax and let Ace finish himself off; He wanted to watch Ace as he came for him, and he wanted to be the one to do it.  
  
2D continued to peck his lips tenderly, rubbing his palms up and down his neck as he hungrily sucked on the man's bottom lip. Ace groaned into his mouth; He sounded so close, like he was about to spill over any second. His heart went soft at the sounds that came from the bassist's lips- Knowing that it was his own body that caused this perfect being so much sexual gratification. Lovingly gazing at the man beneath him, he softly spoke to him in-between kisses.  
  
"A-Ace, please, cum for me... Cum hard for me, lovely... _Fuck,_ I love you, Ace, I just- I need you to cum for me-"

It was incredibly intense—between the hot ropes of cum spread across their chests, the constant clenching around his dick, and the hands all over him, Ace couldn’t control himself anymore. He let out a moan against 2D’s lips as he arched his back, pushing his hips in as far as he could go, cumming hard. He held himself there for a moment, feeling himself quickly empty until he had nothing left to give, cock twitching and throbbing as it spilled the last of his cum.   
  
The bassist let his hips fall into the bed and thus taking the singer’s body with it, breathing hard into the crook of Stu’s neck. He saw stars. He gripped tightly onto the singer’s back as if he were afraid he’d leave him in that moment.  
  
“Do... Do you mean it...?” Ace asked finally, staying inside of 2D even though they were done and he was likely limp. That was the best sex he’d ever had. It was just like he’d always dreamt. 2D was a god.

A warmth spread across 2D's chest. Ace's voice sounded so vulnerable, so gentle. Raising his head just a bit, he sleepily smiled as he stared into those soft pink eyes.  
  
"Y-Yeah... I do... 'Least I really, really think do... I'm not too used to this whole love stuff, I've never really had too good of luck with it-"  
  
He paused, slumping back down. 2D laid his head back down underneath the other man's chin, contently sighing. The heavy rise and fall of Ace's chest was nearly lulling him to sleep- There was something so calming about lying there with someone he _loved_ in post-coital bliss.  
  
"But for what it's worth... I've never felt this way before with- Well- Anybody, really. I really do think I love you, Ace... Is that weird? Falling in love with a guy after only one night of sleepin' with him?"  
  
He continued rambling absentmindedly, tracing small circles in Ace's chest hair as he did.  
  
"Well- I mean- I don't mean it like that. I don't just love you for the sex. It's so much more than that- I love every single thing about you when I think about it. I mean the sex was _amazing_ \- Best I ever had, and I mean that... I just mean that I felt something when I was with you tonight that I haven't felt in years and I'm just... I guess I'm not used to it, but... I wanna be used to it... Yeah?"

Ace tilted his head so he could easily look down at Stu, blinking tiredly and smiling.

“I’d like to get used to it, too,” He murmured, running a hand through the messy blue locks. “‘S not weird of you to say, no. I fell in love with a guy 20-some years ago that I didn’t think knew I existed; A world fulla fans, so why would he have ever chose _me_? But I never stopped lovin’ him. It was well worth the wait, ‘cause that guy wound up lovin’ me back after all—Or so he says.”   
  
Ace grinned, closing his eyes and resting his cheek on the top of 2D’s head. “Stu, love’s a crazy thing. I feel a genuine connection and I ain’t just sayin’ that. We got chemistry.” 

The bassist’s heart thumped against his chest and for some reason, he found it harder to spit his next few words out than he did spilling all of his fantasies. “If you’re willin’ to give it a shot, then I’m willin’ to give it a shot. I haven’t had a boyfriend in years though, so gimme a minute to figure out how to be a good one.” 

He nudged his two fingers underneath the singer’s chin, lifting his head for him so he could look him in the eyes. “You in or you out?”

The question threw him off guard. _Boyfriend..._ It had such a lovely sound to it. It had been nearly two decades since 2D had considered himself to be in a relationship with someone beyond a one night stand or a couple of hookups. A genuine relationship was nearly a foreign concept to him.  
  
He supposed his last real relationship (or at least that he considered real) was Paula... And although the memory of what happened between him was one he thought would haunt him for the rest of his life... Lying there in Ace's arms made him wonder if maybe he'd finally be able to put it to rest. It sure felt like he would be able to, at least. A single night with Ace to him was more meaningful and sentimental than all the months he had spent with her.

Ace then suddenly looked as if he’d been struck by something. 

“Oh shit!” He cried out, realizing that he was still very much inside the singer, and he quickly pulled out; His dick fell onto his belly with a wet flop and he felt the lanky man above him shiver with the sudden emptiness.   
  
“I’m sorry, ‘D...” He blushed, reaching down and pulling the quarter-full rubber off of himself, “I got so distracted by your cuteness that I totally forgot. Do you have a trash can anywhere?”  
  
As Ace slid out of him finally, he shivered- He went from being stuffed full to completely empty. He had stayed silent for the last few moments, but finally woke up once Ace had questioned him.  
  
"J-Just throw it wherever- I know it's gross, I'll pick it up later- I swear- but... I don't wanna move. Just wanna stay like this for a while." He sighed, cuddling up as close to the other man as possible.  
  
2D laid there silently for a few minutes more, closing his eyes as he rested against his... Lover? Oh fuck- He never responded to Ace's _original_ question. He had gotten so caught up in his thoughts that he forgotten.  
  
"YES! Yes! Yes!" He exclaimed, pushing himself upwards to look Ace in the eye, showing him a toothy grin   
  
"O-Of course I want to give it a shot! I mean I'm real rusty with all this stuff and I- I'm probably not the best at it, so I'm sorry for that."  
  
2D placed a loving kiss on the other man's lips. "But nothing would make me happier, Ace. I mean that. I really, truly do, love."

“Good.” Ace pulled 2D’s face back and kissed him again, their lips feeling like lost puzzle pieces finding each other again.   
  
“Then ‘boyfriends’ it is.”   
  
Everything was clicking into place, and suddenly Ace found himself becoming a lot more giddy about joining his favorite band—and that said a lot.   
  
Rolling over a bit so they were on their sides, Ace held his boyfriend tight and he held him back, eventually falling asleep together on the unmade bed sheets.  
  
It was like something out of a dream, but some dreams can come true.


End file.
